Pain
by fckbyeolous
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu sampai ingin gila rasanya. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia, Jimin." —Taehyung "Aku mencintai Yoongi." —Jimin. Akan kubunuh dia jika itu membuatmu berpaling padaku. it's BTS fanfiction. BL. VMin. YoonMin. SuJi.


Mulutku terbuka lebar ketika melihatmu berdiri dengan tubuh basah didepan pintu apartementku. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tetapi pipimu juga. Kau menangis dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukanku.

Aku tak peduli dengan baju basahmu, yang aku pedulikan sekarang kenapa kau menemuiku dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Aku sungguh tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Park Jimin manisku, kesayanganku, kau tak seharusnyaa menjatuhkan airmata berhargamu.

Tanpa memisahkan pelukan, aku mengangkatmu kedalam gendonganku, membawamu masuk keapartementku yang selalu menunggu kehadiranmu. Aku meletakkan tubuhmu dengan hati-hati seakan dirimu adalah gelas yang mudah pecah.

Aku duduk dengan menumpukan lututku dilantai, sedangkan kau duduk diatas kasurku yang nyaman. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, ada apa denganmu?" Aku berujar sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

Kau masih terisak, airmatamu tak berhenti jatuh hingga membuatku benar-benar mengutuk siapapun yang membuat malaikatku bersedih seperti ini.

"Yoongi.."

Nama itu lagi, kau selalu bersedih karena satu orang yang mengaku sangat mencintaimu, tetapi rasa cintanya benar-benar kalah telak oleh cintaku padamu.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menggeram, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tetap menggeram dan kau langsung menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kau tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun membenci orang yang kau cintai, aku tahu itu. Dan itu sangat perih, kau tau.

Aku berdiri dan memilih untuk mencarikanmu baju didalam lemari pakaianku. Beberapa pakaianmu masih tersimpan rapi didalam lemariku. Aku mengambil satu pasang pakaian dan meletakkannya disebelah tubuhmu. "Gantilah pakaianmu agar tidak sakit." Hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. Lalu aku berbalik hendak pergi dari kamarku.

Ujung bajuku kau tarik dengan ragu, aku kembali berbalik melihatmu yang masih menunjukkan wajah kesedihan. Tanpa ragu aku kembali memelukmu, kau terisak dipundakku. Kau menyebut namanya tepat didepan telingaku, seakan nama itu tidak membuatku terluka sama sekali.

"Yoongi tidur dengan wanita lain.."

Aku dapat menangkap perkatanmu dengan mudah. Kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu menghinatimu. Aku tahu, aku tahu, dan aku muak. Kau selalu seperti ini dan membuat dirimu tampak menyedihkan. Bukan kali ini saja kekasihmu itu berselingkuh. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, dan kau masih mempertahankannya.

"Park Jimin, berhentilah menangis, aku disini untukmu." Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan, dan aku tahu Jimin tidak butuh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Ia hanya butuh menangis, bersandar padaku, menyuruhku menjadi badut untuk membuatnya tertawa, setelah itu ia akan kembali pada kekasih tercintanya dan melupakanku. Sesingkat itu arti diriku dimatanya.

"Aku mencintainya.. Tetapi dia masih mencari kepuasan dengan wanita lain. Tidak cukupkah hanya aku? Taehyung-ah, apa aku tidak menarik lagi? Apa aku tidak bisa membuatnya bernafsu lagi? Katakan Taehyung!"

Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan marah padaku, memukul tubuhku dengan kencang tanpa peduli siapa yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku, kau membuatku merasakan sakit, tak hanya fisik, tetapi juga batin.

Setelah itu kau mengeratkan pelukanmu dileherku, sangat erat hingga aku merasa jantungku hampir meledak karena perlakuanmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu.

"Yoongi brengsek, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Nyatanya minggu lalu kau juga datang padaku dengan kondisi yang sama, perkara yang sama dan ucapan yang sama. Kau mengatakan jika kau tak akan memaafkannya, tetapi ketika ia menjemputmu kesini, kau langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkanmu.

Kau naif, kau terlalu munafik, kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya menyukaimu tanpa pamrih, tanpa meminta seks, tanpa meminta kekayaan. Kau hanya tidak menyadari betapa aku menyukaimu.

Aku melonggarkan pelukan kita, menatap wajahmu dengan tatapan teduh yang aku miliki. Aku mengusap pipi pucatmu, mengusap mata cantikmu, mengusap bibir merahmu dan bersiap menoreh beberapa luka lagi dihatiku sendiri.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu ada untukmu, aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari luka, aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari penderitan. Percaya padaku, genggam tanganku dan lupakan Yoongi."

Kau hanya diam, mencari kata untuk membuat hatiku agar tidak tergores terlalu dalam. Pada akhirnya kau hanya menatapku dengan tatapan minta maaf, sungguh itu lebih perih dari apapun. Akan lebih baik kau mengatakan jika kau menolakku, bukan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai ingin gila rasanya. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia, Jimin."

Aku mengemis cinta padamu sekarang. Hal yang sangat memalukan. Aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu pada orang, tetapi sekarang aku mengemis padamu. Tidakkah aku memalukan?

Kau membuka bibir mungilmu, mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kudengar. "Aku mencintai Yoongi."

Akan ku bunuh dia jika itu akan membuatmu berpaling padaku.

"Aku hanya mencintainya."

Hentikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu Taehyung."

Kubilang hentikan sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya butuh Yoongi."

Cukup. Aku sudah sekarat Jimin.

Sekarang kau tersenyum padaku, seakan kau menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar dihatiku. Kau malaikat terkejam Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kau tersenyum lagi."

Aku berujar tanpa mempedulikan rasa perih dihatiku. Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, terima kasih pada tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk indah sepertimu. Aku bahkan rela dibunuh jika itu akan membuat senyumanmu bertahan.

Sekarang senyummu melebar, kurasa jika aku menatapmu lebih lama lagi aku akan benar-benar menciummu Jimin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku setelah menyuruhmu untuk menukar pakaian basahmu dengan pakaian yang telah kusiapkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk didepan televisi yang mati. Menunduk sambil mengerang tertahan. Airmata sialanku mengalir dengan deras, aku hanya mencoba mengobati perasaanku seorang diri.

Ponselku berbunyi dan nama Yoongi berkedip-kedip dilayar datar itu. Aku mengangkatnya, meletakkannya ditelingaku dan menunggu bajingan itu berbicara.

"Dia diapartementmu?"

"Hm."

"Kau menangis lagi Tae?"

Aku hanya diam, berusaha untuk tidak terisak dan membuat Yoongi menganggap aku pria yang lemah.

"Aku akan kesana."

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Hanya butuh puluhan menit, Yoongi sudah sampai diapartemenku. Ia masuk tanpa menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia tahu password apartementku.

Ia duduk tepat disampingku, merangkulku dan mengusap kepalaku. "Aku juga mencintainya Tae." Ia bersuara seakan tahu kenapa aku menangis. Dan bajingan ini menorehkan luka lagi dihatiku yang sudah tak tertolong.

Aku terisak, Yoongi memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepalaku. "Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki Tae. Aku menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan Jimin untukmu. Tetapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi."

Yoongi adalah kakak kandungku. Ia mengetahui aku menyukai pacarnya sejak ia memperkenalkanku pada Jimin. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh Yoongi berselingkuh untuk membuat Jimin berpaling padaku, nyatanya berselingkuh berapa kalipun tak akan membuat Jimin melihat kearahku.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, Hyung."

Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada Yoongi. Tak ada yang bisa aku sembunyikan dari Yoongi, itu sebabnya ia mengetahui aku menyukai pacarnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa Tae."

Dia benar, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan Jimin. Aku juga menyayangi Yoongi, hanya ia keluargaku, ia yang bekerja membanting tulang untuk membuatku hidup dengan nyaman dan mempunyai apartement sendiri. Yoongi bekerja keras untukku.

"Hyung.."

Aku merasakan tetesan air membasahi kulit kepalaku. Yoongi juga menangis. Ia ingin melepaskan Jimin untukku, ia tahu jika cintaku lebih besar daripada cintanya pada Jimin. Tetapi ia juga ingin memiliki Jimin.

"Jangan membuat Jimin menderita hyung, ia tulus mencintaimu."

Aku bisa merasakan Yoongi mengangguk atas permintaanku.

"Jangan berselingkuh lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya jika ia selalu datang ke apartementku."

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Temui dia dikamarku dan ajak dia kembali keapartementmu."

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambutku pelan. "Kau mengambil keputusan sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dengan syarat kau harus membahagiakannya."

Yoongi mengangguk pasti. Ia berjalan kearah kamarku dan keluar sambil menggandeng Jimin yang tersenyum malu-malu dibalik tubuhnya. "Kami akan pulang Tae, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk membiarkan mereka mencapai pintu apartementku. Sebelum itu Jimin menoleh padaku dan menggumamkan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Dia terlihat manis ketika melakukan itu. Hatiku kembali bergemuruh dan sedetik kemudian sesak itu datang lagi.

Setelah memastikan mereka keluar dari apartementku, aku berjalan kearah dapur. Nafasku tak beraturan, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja melepaskan Jimin untuk Yoongi. Tetapi kenyataannya ketika aku melihat senyuman Jimin, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku menghela nafas ketika mendapatkan apa yang aku cari. Sebuah pisau dapur yang tajamnya luar biasa. Tanganku gemetar memegangnya, bahkan aku menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika aku memungutnya, aku tahu aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup.

.

.

.

 **end.**

.

.

.

[1] aku gila vmin

[2] aku gila yoonmin

[3] dan sekarang mungkin aku sudah gila.


End file.
